Brad Burns/Image Gallery
Ch001.jpg Young Brad.jpg|Brad as child Young Brad2.jpg|Brad as child (serious look) Brads Watch.jpg|Brad's watch Brad2.jpg Brad3.jpg|Brad standing at his dead target Brad4.jpg Brad5.jpg|Brad going for the gangsters Brad6.jpg|Brad angry at the gangsters Brad7.jpg Brad8.jpg|Brad killing a gangster with his knifegun Brad9.jpg Brad10.jpg|Brad shooting with his knifegun Brad11.jpg Brad doing laundry.jpg|Brad doing laundry Brad smiling.jpg|Brad smiling Brad and Emma.jpg|Brad with Emma Brad and Emma2.jpg|Brad and Emma Brad and cop.jpg|Brad waiting for the cop Brad and cop2.jpg|Brad surprising the cop Brad12.jpg Ch006.jpg|Brad and Gene waiting in the office for Kip Brad points his gun at Emma.jpg|Brad points his gun at Emma Brad disarming Emma.jpg|Brad disarming Emma Brad13.jpg Brad shooting at Kip.jpg|Brad shoots at Kip Brad14.jpg Brad pinning down Kip.jpg|Brad pinning down Kip Brad15.jpg Ch009.jpg Luke finds Brad at the Cemetery.jpg|Luke finds Brad at the Cemetery Brad at his mother's grave.jpg|Brad at his mother's grave Brad screaming in anger.jpg|Brad screaming in anger Brad16.jpg Brad entering Iron Butterflies hideout.jpg|Brad entering Iron Butterflies hideout Brad killing Iron Butterflies member.jpg|Brad killing Iron Butterflies member Brad and Raymond clash.jpg|Brad and Raymond clash Brad and Raymond clash2.jpg|Brad and Raymond clash Brad tried to cut Raymond's neck.jpg|Brad tried to cut Raymond's neck Brad and Raymond miss shots.jpg|Brad and Raymond miss shots Raymond stabs Brad.jpg|Raymond stabs Brad Raymond stands above Brad.jpg|Raymond stands above Brad Brad killing a target as young.jpg|Brad killing a target as young Luke cheering Brad.jpg|Luke cheering Brad Brad stabs Raymond.jpg|Brad stabs Raymond Brad tells that Luke is the reason he is still human.jpg|Brad tells that Luke is the reason he is still human Brad17.jpg Raymond trying to kill Brad.jpg|Raymond trying to kill Brad Raymond and Brad.jpg|Raymond and Brad Brad18.jpg Brad and Raymond fighting in the fire.jpg|Brad and Raymond fighting in the fire Brad cutting Raymond's arm.jpg|Brad cutting Raymond's arm Brad telling Luke to leave since his brother is dead.jpg|Brad telling Luke to leave since his brother is dead Brad staying in the fire.jpg|Brad staying in the fire Brad killing gangsters.jpg|Brad killing gangsters Brad killing gangsters2.jpg|Brad killing gangsters Brad finding Kip.jpg|Brad finding Kip Young Brad seeing his dead mother.jpg|Young Brad seeing his dead mother Young Brad wanting to kill his father.jpg|Young Brad wanting to kill his father Brad19.jpg Young Brad and Luke with their mother.jpg|Young Brad and Luke with their mother Brad leaving dead bodies after himself.jpg|Brad leaving dead bodies after himself Brad surrounded by 5 men.jpg|Brad surrounded by 5 men Brad saying he will send them all to hell.jpg|Brad saying he will send them all to hell Brad killing the gangsters.jpg|Brad killing the gangsters Brad killing the gangsters2.jpg|Brad killing the gangsters Brad20.jpg The four men meet at the batlefield.jpg Gene about to finish Brad.jpg|Gene about to finish Brad Brad and Luke at the hospital.jpg|Brad and Luke at the hospital Luke telling Brad can't do anything without him.jpg|Luke telling Brad can't do anything without him Brad saying goodbye to Gene.jpg|Brad saying goodbye to Gene Brad and Luke leaving to find and kill their father.jpg|Brad and Luke leaving to find and kill their father Brad and Luke riding.jpg|Brad and Luke riding Brad 21 years old.jpg|Brad 21 years old Anne feeding Luke and Brad.jpg|Anne feeding Luke and Brad Brad and Luke eating.jpg|Brad and Luke eating Jenny pointing his gun at Brad.jpg|Jenny pointing his gun at Brad Luke saying his brother to work.jpg|Luke saying his brother to work Brad and Luke having fun in the farm.jpg|Brad and Luke having fun in the farm Brad and Luke practice shooting.jpg|Brad and Luke practice shooting Brad shooting at the target.jpg|Brad shooting at the target Brad and Hawk pass each other.jpg|Brad and Hawk pass each other Brad and Jenny don't want each other as family member.jpg|Brad and Jenny don't want each other as family member Brad, Luke and Jenny finding Anne dead body.jpg|Brad, Luke and Jenny finding Anne dead body Category:Image Gallery